Priestess In Narnia
by Rosie hater
Summary: Aslan has an old friend who's returning. Caspian is asked to help her. Will he fall in love or stay sulking over the past Queen of Narnia?
1. Intro

_**Priestess in Narnia**_

_Kag X Caspian_

_**Ch.1**__ – Intro_

"Do not be sad young King, there will be a Queen for you." A talking lion chuckles.

"I fell in love with a past Queen of Narnia. Is she returning for me?" A man with shoulder-length black hair in leather armor asks.

"No. But there is another who needs you. Our past Kings and Queens will not be returning. But that does not mean our story is over. You are her kind so I ask that you take care of her."

"You know this girl? Could you tell me about her?"

"I met her when I was young. She traveled through a magic well to a time long ago. She had a destiny to forfill so I could not bring her here. I told her we would meet again. It was by chance that we met. A witch put a spell on the well and sent her to our world. I helped her return to where she was needed."

"How do you know she is coming back?"

"She is filled with ancient power like myself and I can feel her drawing near. But I fear she has changed from the angel I met and I believe you can help her."

"Take me to her and I will do my best for you Aslan."


	2. The Girl In The Well

_**Ch.2**__ – The Girl In the Well_

"Aslan, I don't understand." Prince Caspian sighs as he stands in the middle of a forest clearing. "You said there was a woman out here who needed me, all I see is a dried up old well."

"Sometimes appearances can be deceiving, my friend." The majestic lion laughs as he settles himself in the soft grass.

**-Line-Of-Movement-**

Kagome couldn't believe it. Everything was finished; finally. The last battle was long and bloody. Everyone was littered with marks that would leave scars. Sango and Miroku held each other, having finally confessed to one another before the battle began. They also agreed to take care of Shippo and the kit in turn, promised to protect their future children. Kagome had personally restored Sesshomaru's arm for his alliance. Rin was arranged to marry Shippo in turn, as the two kids got along incredibly well and could only grow to like each other more. Ah Un, funny enough, had kits of her own. No one thought she was female so this was a shocking twist. Jakken finally learned to call on Kagome with respect and stopped whining all the time. Unfortunately by the end, Inuyasha chose Kikyo and turned on Kagome. He only protected Kagome in order to protect the jewel so it could be used to bring back his undead lover. To hear this broke her heart, but Kagome knew she should've seen this coming.

She sighed to herself as she ran to the well. Inuyasha wouldn't let her out of his site since the battle, not wanting her to run off with the only way his prospective mate could return to the living. So she chose a night he was turned human and tried to pass herself off as Kikyo, dressed in miko garb with her hair pulled back. But unfortunately she did not 'escape' in time to reach the well before dawn and he was soon hot on her trail, his inu nose telling him everything immediately. He had changed so much towards her, thinking she held the life of his loved one in her hands. It was like he was blind to all of the years they spent traveling together. Kikyo kept everyone else busy, wanting the jewel returned to her. Inuyasha on the other hand, attacked her. Her white miko haori was soon covered with blood as his nails dug into her skin. Her hakamas stained deeper and any exposed skin was bruised. Her white tabi socks were stained from catching blood as it dripped to the ground; her straw sandals were left forgotten on the forest floor where they fell when he initially jumped her. She fought him every last inch, trying her best not to use her miko abilities and thanking the Kami that Sesshomaru had offered her combat training, giving her battle knowledge without weaponry as she had to leave it all behind. "Give me the jewel to stealing bitch!" Her once Hanyou friend snarled, his eyes a glowing demonic red.

"Inuyasha please! The jewel won't bring her back; she's just using you again. Why can't you see that?"

"Give my mate back her life or I'll end yours!" He was truly gone, truly lost to his beast that Kikyo controlled.

It might have been a short fight, but it seemed like forever. She remembered thinking in her head _–Midoriko, please hear me. I wish for your battle to end even if mine cannot.-_ As she was thrown against the well-side, a sharp **CRACK**telling her that her spine couldn't take any more. There was a bright flash before her miko powers rose to the surface, a blue glow surrounding her form as she pushed herself over the well in hopes of being anywhere else.

_**-Mind-**_

"_Kagome, I'm sorry your journey is not quite over. I thank you for freeing me at whatever cost. This well will not transport you to your original home, nor will it bring you back to this place. Instead you will be sent to a different world to start a new life. The jewel will disappear, its power merging with your own in thanks for protecting it as only a guardian can. I wish you the best on your new start."_

_**-End-**_

The last image Kagome saw was that of the sunrise as her body tumbled down into the well, her mind slipping into darkness as the well covered her in its magic.

**-Line-Of-Movement-**

Caspian couldn't believe his eyes as the old dried up well suddenly filled the small clearing with light and a strong sense of magic. As soon as it appeared, it was gone. If he hadn't been there himself, Caspian wouldn't have believed it. He looked over to Aslan, but the old lion was nowhere to be found. Curious, the boy slowly stepped toward the small well and looked over the edge, into the darkness below. But instead of just an empty well, it looked like there was a body. And it wasn't moving. There was a moment where he questioned himself, but Aslan wouldn't have brought him all the way out here for nothing, so he jumped down without a second thought. What he found at the bottom of that old well would change his life forever.


	3. Nightmares

_**Ch.3**__ – The Nightmares_

"She's alive!" Caspian exclaimed to no one in particular as he carefully carried what seemed to be a girl's dead body up to the surface. Once he had her out in the sun he set her down on the soft grass to catch his breath, for Aslan had told him not to bring a horse and the journey back would be a good distance to cover on foot. What had Aslan thought when he said a horse should not accompany them? Perhaps the girl would've been frightened if she had been conscious. But why didn't Aslan stay to see her? There were so many questions swimming in his head that Caspian nearly jumped when the girl made a whimpering noise, drawing his immediate attention. She was awake, her startling deep brown eyes glaring him down as she tried to push herself back, only managing to move with her arms as he noticed how much blood she was losing.

"W-who are y-you?" She tried to sound as threatening as possible but her body wouldn't stop shaking. Caspian quickly pulled off his leather jacket and moved to put it around her. She flinched back, her hand shooting out and punching him in the chest. "G-get aw-way from-m me!" She nearly screamed.

"Calm down, please. I don't mean to frighten you. I want to help."

"Y-You will n-not touch m-me y-you fien-nd!"

"You need medical attention. I must bring you to the castle as quickly as possible."

"I w-will not-t be im-imprison-ned!" He felt something push him back but couldn't see anything physically. "I w-will n-not die at-t th-the han-nds of-f a mon-nster!"

"I will vouch for him my old friend." Aslan appeared, purring as he slowly approached her.

"A-Aslan…" The girl turned her attention to the newcomer. "P-Please… h-he… h-hurt….s-scared…"

"Do not worry. Caspian will not hurt you. He will care for you."

"D-don't tr-rust him…"

"You have been hurt. But not by this human, who carried you up from the well. Try not to dwell on the past for long. I know it will be hard but you will heal. You are strong. I know you are. You attacked me the first time we met and yet we became friends did we not?"

"…" The girl slowly met Caspian's eyes as she tried to hold in tears. "S-sorry."

"You are badly injured. Please allow me to carry you back." Caspian bowed slightly to the injured girl holding onto Aslan like a life-line. She barely gave a nod when she fell unconscious.

**-LINE-OF-MOVEMENT-**

"Aslan do you know who did this to her?" Caspian spoke softly as he watched the badgers clean the girl's many deep wounds.

"It's also a question of what my friend. But she will tell you when she is ready. You must stay with her. She will have nightmares that only you can help her overcome."

"But why me Aslan? I don't understand. She's not a normal human, she pushed me with invisible magic."

"If you can open yourself up to her she will give you the answers you seek. As for why you have been chosen, that still has yet to be seen my friend."

"But I still dream of the older Queen of Narnia, Aslan and I hardly know this girl."

"It was through one act of kindness that brought you together. Give it some time. She will spend the rest of her life in this world. She will need you."

**-LINE-OF-MOVEMENT-**

Aslan wasn't kidding when he said the girl would have nightmares. She cried out, lashed out, even in her sleep she packed a lot of force behind her hits, something Caspian felt attracted to. He couldn't deny it when he had finally seen her all cleaned up. Her hair was long and silky, the black strands falling into her face from time to time. Her skin was light but not unhealthily so. Her curves definitely showed that she was a mature woman. At a distance she didn't look out of the ordinary but up close he could see that she was indeed a bit toned, which he also found he liked. She was a fighter and so was he. She had seen horrible things, and so had he. Just when he thought she wouldn't wake from her nightmare, her eyes snapped open. She looked like a startled deer but had a death-grip like nothing else he'd come across. She pulled him across the bed, closer to herself and fell back asleep holding onto his jacket. At first he felt awkward, but then figured out how to detach his jacket without waking her and slipped away from the bed.

The second night was worse. He never thought he'd get a bloody nose from a woman, but damn was he wrong. Too bad it was because she had hit him dead-on and not for a different reason. He managed to pin and wake her and once again she fell asleep with her hands attached to his clothes. He sighed as he once again slipped away.

The third night she managed to pull him over and wrap her arms around his waist, making escape near impossible. Near being that she had a second nightmare and had shoved him off the bed in her efforts to run away. It took a few hours to calm her down enough for her to pass back out.

"Aslan." Caspian walked over to the lion on the 5th day. "She is still having nightmares. What can I do to help her?"

"You must give her something else to think about my friend." Aslan laughed lightly. "Surely you can come up with a good strategy."


	4. A Spark of Happiness

_**Ch.4 –**__ A Spark of Happiness_

"My Lady I have prepared you a bath." Caspian was barely able to conceal his happiness when her ears seemed to perk up in excitement. "Please allow me to carry you there."

"…I can have a bath? An actual bath? With warm water?" Kagome's barely able to contain herself. "…wait… why would you carry me - …oh" She looks down at herself. True she had healed a good bit the past week but it still wasn't enough. She still had yet to heal from the waist down. What was healed on her top half still showed as ugly scars. She allowed Caspian to approach her and pick her up.

"Please, you have been healing at a rate I've never seen. It's nothing short of a miracle. Don't be sad, don't think of the past. You should concentrate on getting better. Once you're out of danger I'll show you around Narnia. I'm sure you'll love it here. Narnia is surprisingly full of magic."

"…I never did get to explore the first time I came here. I suppose since I am stuck here I should start mental-mapping the area for herbs and such. Although, it'll be days before that can happen… I suppose it's something to look forward to."

"I will prepare a horse while you bathe. When you are finished would you ride with me?"

"…ride a horse?" Kagome looks up at him with wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

"We do not have to ride if you do not feel ready." Caspian mistakes her reaction.

"No, that's not it! I've just… I've never ridden a horse before!" She smiles.

Caspian can't help but smile in return. He had finally found something to focus on. He could show her just how fun it was to ride. He had also learned that she loved baths. It seemed the tides were changing just as Aslan had said they would. "Then I promise that I will not disappoint you." He gently set her down on the edge of the tub before bowing and leaving.

He returned a while later, finding Kagome changed into riding gear and sitting on the edge of the bed in the main room of the bedchamber she was staying in courtesy of a couple female centaurs. "Do you like your riding outfit?"

"Yeah! I've never had my own riding gear… the closest I've ever had to this outfit is the slayer outfit Sango made me." Kagome smiles, the effect sending warm fussing feelings to Caspian's insides.

He couldn't believe the pure happiness that radiated from Kagome the whole ride to the coast. She sat in front of him as he held the reins. She was so busy looking at everything like a child he couldn't help his laughter when she attached herself to him when the horse jumped over a creek.

Kagome looked up, startled when she felt something vibrate through her. That's when she noticed the man who pulled her up from the well was laughing. And oh, what a sound it was. Perhaps this would be a good world to live in after all.


End file.
